Anticipation
by miseradreamer
Summary: Since when had she become so needy? Sequel to The Rat Toys with the Kat. Kate/Abby. Femslash.


**A/N:** Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

It had been two weeks, three days, and fourteen hours since Kate had that moment of weakness in Abby's lab, not that she was counting. She had tried not to think about it and push it aside while focusing on her work and sometimes that actually did work. Once she lasted a whole five minutes, which she applauded herself on. What was worse was she could tell everyone knew. Gibbs was giving her extra scowly faces, DiNozzo was gawking at her like a schoolboy, more than usual, and McGee just looked jealous. However, she did get quite paranoid when she started taboo relationships, not that it had even happened before of course, so it was quite possible that it was all in her head. She was probably overreacting.

Unfortunately, with her mind worrying about all these problems, she was behind by a week on her paperwork, which also could account for Gibb's extra scowly face. Come to think of it, DiNozzo only started his extra gawking when he had caught a glimpse of her red panties while she was crawling under her desk to find her lost earring and McGee always seemed to be jealous whenever anyone came within six feet of Abby and she gave them a compliment. Still, she could not be sure.

She had been telling herself that she was not avoiding Abby, she was just too busy to go down to her lab, and that one time Abby was in the bullpen and she slipped into the bathroom, it was because she really had to go. However, she realized that she was lying to herself when she found herself offering DiNozzo a glimpse of her bra in exchange for him taking the evidence down to the lab. That is when they began negotiating. DiNozzo, noticing her frantic need to pass the evidence off, decided to take advantage of this opportunity and declined the offer, saying that it was not enough. So Kate, in turn, upped the ante to a full view of her breasts, tucked into her bra of course, and a quick view of her panties. DiNozzo rubbed his chin in thought as he stared her up and down before asking her if these panties would be a thong. Naturally she said no, but DiNozzo refused to take the deal until she agreed. So, with her head hung low in shame she agreed to his demands. Thankfully McGee jumped in before any clothing was removed and offered to take it down, much to DiNozzo's dismay, and earning him a hard smack on the back of the head, courtesy of DiNozzo.

It was then that Kate realized she was insane. Here she was at nine-o'clock at night still thinking about this dilemma with a pile of paper work on her desk as high as her nose and listening to the thunder roaring outside. She knew that she needed to talk to Abby. Kate was not normally one to avoid things. She liked to be upfront in any sort of situation. She would just have to suck it up and discuss this mishap with Abby. First thing tomorrow morning she would do it. Maybe not first thing, she may need to grab coffee first, and then she would need to drop her things off at her desk. She would probably have to check in with Gibbs too. He will probably order her to work on her paper work. So she would speak to her at her lunch break then. Except she had a videoconference with Gitmo at twelve, so it would be after lunch. Unless she got a case, tomorrow was probably not a good day. She would, for sure do it the next day, though. Unless…

"Kate," she heard a familiar, bubbly voice coming from in front of her desk, jolting her from her thoughts. She peered timidly over her stack of folders and had her fears confirmed as the spunky goth was staring back at her. Her mouth dropped and she looked back at the elevator before returning her gaze to the woman before her. She wondered how it was possible that she did not hear the elevator open and Abby jump towards her desk. She could always hear her coming by the sounds of chains rattling. She must really be losing her mind.

"Yes," she answered, meekly, her voice sputtering out the word. Abby did not seem to notice as her grin never faltered. Instead, she reached over the stack of papers and grasped Kate's wrist, pulling it towards her. Kate flew forward, knocking over a stack of folders and bringing her to her feet. Abby, however, did not let go and kept hold of it as she pulled her around to the other side of the desk. Kate tried to fight back, attempting to regain her wrist from Abby's grip, but the woman had a strong hold on her. "Abby," she yelled finally, while still trying to yank her wrist back, "What are you doing?"

Abby's eyebrows raised suggestively and Kate knew that this could not be good. "It's raining," she purred in a low voice and then turned towards the elevator and continued to drag Kate along with her.

"So," Kate asked, shaking her head. She had no idea what rain had to do with anything. It was possible that there was some kind of goth ritual that must be completed during a rainstorm that she was not aware of. As a matter of fact, Kate realized that she knew next to nothing about the goth subculture. She was not sure if they did actually have rituals. Whatever it was, it made her nervous.

Once Abby had successfully captured Kate in the elevator with her and the doors had closed, she released her wrist and instead wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders, somewhat resembling a headlock.

"I don't know what your plan is, Abby," Kate stuttered. "But I don't want any part of a satanic ritual."

Abby lifted an eyebrow, amused, "Kate, you really believe I'm involved in something satanic?"

Kate looked at her a moment longer and then laughed uncomfortably. The idea did seem quite ridiculous now that she thought about it. "No, but you're making me a little nervous."

"Haven't you ever played in the rain before, Kate," Abby asked, as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor with a dinging noise. Abby kept her hold on Kate's shoulders and pulled her out of the elevator and Kate allowed herself to be dragged along, as she had long given up trying to escape her.

"Not really," Kate said honestly, seeing that she was being hauled towards the front doors.

"You're too tight," Abby turned back to her with a mischievous grin, "I mean, you're too uptight."

Kate's mouth dropped, dumbfounded, wanting to speak, but not having any words to do so. In seconds she found herself outside of the main doors, but luckily Abby had let go of her once they were outside, allowing Kate to stay under the small area sheltered by the roof. Abby wasted no time in walking straight out into the pouring rain. Her face was immediately lifted upwards towards the sky, allowing the rain to wash over her face and stream down her neck, while sticking her tongue out and drinking up a few drops. Kate watched as Abby's black t-shirt instantly became soaked and stuck to every one of her curves. She had to turn away. This was not helping her situation, not at all. When she looked back up, only to get a glimpse, nothing more, only a quick glimpse, Abby was staring at her with her hand extended.

"Come on," Abby said, her grin had not left her lips since she had first seized her from her desk. "It's fun."

Kate shook her head and bit her bottom lip, "I don't think so, Abby."

For once, Abby's grin dwindled and her eyes showed disappointment, "How come?"

"It's wet. My clothes will get wet and then I will have to go home with wet clothes," Kate answered, logically, "And then when you're sitting in wet clothes you get that itch all over. It's quite uncomfortable."

Abby wrinkled her brow and stared at her as if she was the most boring person in the world, "Live a little. You know that if you don't come willingly I will just pull you out here with me."

Kate held up her hands in defense, "No, Abby, this isn't my kind of thing."

Abby shrugged and then came at her, "I warned you."

Just as Kate realized what was happening, it was too late. Abby had grabbed both of her arms and yanked her out into the cold, pouring rain.

"See not so bad," Abby said, tapping a finger on Kate's nose.

Kate wrinkled her nose and groaned as she felt her entire body drenched in the water. Her blouse stuck to her uncomfortably and that was when she came to the realization that she had chosen a white blouse this morning. It was such a cliché. Of course, on the day that she gets dragged out into the rain by a perky woman, who she cannot stop thinking about, she wears white. Her eyes shot down to her chest posthaste and she discovered that her fears had been confirmed. Her white bra was clearly visible through her shirt, along with her entire torso.

"Lace, nice," Abby leered, gazing down at her bra.

Kate instantly folded her arms over her chest, embarrassed, and growled, "This was a bad idea."

"Don't knock it yet," Abby replied, "We haven't gotten to the best part."

"It gets better," Kate mumbled sarcastically.

Abby brushed away a few wet strands of Kate's hair that had stuck to her face and leaned in close, "Much better."

Kate bit her lip once again. She was supposed to be talking this out with Abby, not increasing the problem. For some reason, when Abby's eyes locked onto hers, she was completely captivated and unable to move or speak or think.

"See, we didn't get to finish what we started," Abby said, regretfully, extending her arms over Kate's shoulders and resting her upper arms on them, "It's been pretty tough trying to track you down. You're never in my lab, you're never at your desk, you're never in autopsy and you're never in the bathroom. I don't know where you've been working these days."

Kate nodded, thinking back to her escape routes, "Yea I know, I've been-"

"Avoiding me," Abby finished for her with a giggle. "I know. I heard about Tony. Man he must've been pretty pissed. He gets promised a show only to have it ripped away by McGee. Sometimes that McGee is so dense. I know I would've totally been pissed."

Kate's cheeks grew hot despite the cool rain, and she choked on the words that she was going to use to protest. She vowed to give Tony a hard smack on the head when she saw him next and figured that one would not be enough.

"It's cool, though," Abby nodded, with a sly smile resembling a cat that had just captured a mouse after a long chase, "I've got you now and there is nowhere that you can run. You can try though, a chase might be a little fun."

Abby's arms slid back across her shoulders until her hands gently grasped the sides of her neck. Her thumbs slowly massaged to tender flesh below Kate's jaw and the shiver that ran through her body she could not blame on the rain. Her stomach tingled, her heart was doing back flips, her head was spinning and her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"God, Kate, I just want to-" and then Kate sneezed. Luckily she moved her head enough to sneeze on Abby's neck and not her face, but the damage had been done. Abby backed away slowly and wrinkled her nose. She could not believe her luck. Murphy's law, she groaned inwardly, whoever Murphy was, she was going to kill him. Abby wiped her neck with her wet forearm while Kate panicked inside. She could not believe that this was ruined again and her heart sank into her stomach. She stared down at the ground, realizing just how much she wanted this, and wanted to start crying. All of a sudden she heard a giggle and turned her eyes up to see Abby laughing at her.

"Is this your way of saying no," Abby asked, between giggles.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head rapidly, so hard that she was starting to get a dizzy feeling inside.

"No," Abby, asked.

"No, I mean yes," Kate replied quickly, beginning to confuse herself.

"Well is it yes or no," Abby laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's," Kate huffed, puzzled. She could not find the right word to answer her. So instead, she took Abby's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Then without hesitation she took hold of Abby's face, each hand resting on her cheeks and pulled her down to her level. In a low voice, sounding lusty and unfamiliar to herself, she spoke, "I need you."

Abby beamed, "I like a woman who takes charge. It's very-"

But Kate did not let her finish. She pressed her lips hungrily to Abby's and swallowed the unspoken words. Within moments their kiss became frantic, as each of them were growing more and more desperate for the other. Kate's arms wrapped around Abby's neck tightly, while Abby's hands slid down her back to grab her ass, pulling Kate up so she stood on her toes. The build up for this had been so excruciatingly long that neither one of them wanted to let the other go. Kate broke away for a moment to lick the raindrops off Abby's jaw before nipping at the flesh and Abby hummed in response. However, somehow Kate lost her balance and fell backwards onto the grass, dragging Abby down with her. She landed hard on her back and Abby fell onto her, creating more pain, but she found herself laughing at the situation along with Abby.

"There are easier ways to get me to go down on you," Abby smirked, resting a hand on either side of Kate's body so she could raise her weight off of her. Drips of water fell from her face and shirt landing on Kate and causing her to blink away the water from her eyes.

Kate bit her lip when she was able to look up at Abby and saw that her eyes were gazing hungrily at her. Abby was so forward and that made her blush. Almost every comment Abby made, no matter how innocent, always seemed to be filled with sexual innuendo.

Abby bit Kate's lip roughly and tugged it down before letting it go then licked across the swollen lip, soothingly.

"So who's in charge now," Abby asked, playfully.

Kate reached up and pushed Abby's wet bangs from her forehead and tucked the strands that had fallen loose from her pigtails behind her ears. "I don't know," Kate said, running a thumb over Abby's lips, "I guess we'll figure it out as we go."

Abby wasted no time in dropping her head to Kate's neck and began biting and sucking at the tender flesh. Kate felt a metal chain, possibly from Abby's wallet, trapped between them and hitting her in just the right spot each time Abby thrust her hips. With Abby devouring her neck and the chain working her below, Kate found herself swimming with the sensations, so when Abby suddenly abandoned her and began to sit back on her knees, Kate desperately tried to grab her and pull her back. She managed to get a hold on one of Abby's chain necklaces and tried to pull her back from the neck, but Abby pried her fingers off it.

"Geez, Kate," Abby growled, "Just hold on a sec."

Suddenly, embarrassment filled Kate's head. Since when had she become so needy? When did she lose her professional composure that she prided herself on? What happened to her Catholic values?

Then she felt Abby yank her blouse from the waistband of her skirt and once again those rational thoughts disappeared from her mind. Abby moved down and traced the line across her stomach, just above her waistband, with her tongue. Kate's hips bucked involuntarily and Abby smirked at her reaction.

"You ticklish, Kate," Abby giggled. When she did not respond Abby licked another line just below her navel and felt the muscles spasm underneath. Amused, Abby continued to place soft kisses along her stomach until she felt a hand lightly grasping her hair.

"That's enough," Kate said breathlessly, her head had fallen back with one arm draped over her eyes in an attempt to shield herself from the rain while her stomach continued to convulse.

"This is so not over," Abby warned her, surprising her with one last bite to her stomach, "I'm totally going to remember this later."

Kate's hand tightened in her hair as her body felt the aftershocks and before she could recover, she felt Abby's thumb running along her slit, still covered by panties, underneath her skirt. "Ooo, silky," Abby commented with an excited purr, stroking her a few more times. Kate let go of Abby's hair as she felt her pushing up her skirt and helped her by lifting her hips. Abby had been right. With the feeling of the rain dropping all over her skin and the refreshing wetness cooling her body, every sense seemed to be more heightened than ever before.

She felt the absence of Abby's thumb quickly replaced by her mouth that gently sucked at her through her wet panties. She cried out at the sudden action and her hands immediately fell to her sides grasping wildly at the grass. Grass. The thought hit her hard and she did not want to do this anymore. They were lying on the grass, just outside of the entrance to NCIS, with cars driving by and no doubt being taped by security cameras. She had been so wrapped up in Abby, that she had not been able to think rationally.

"No," Kate groaned, and Abby's lifted her head from between her legs.

"No," Abby asked, puzzled. "Are you playing the no means yes game again?"

"I can't do this," Kate said, pulling her shirt down.

"Why not," Abby groaned, laying her chin on Kate's stomach.

"Look where we are Abby," Kate said, gesturing around her and sitting up, causing Abby to sit back on her knees again.

"Yea," Abby grinned, crawling over to kiss Kate again," It's kinda kinky, huh."

Kate pushed her back, scrambling to her feet and attempting to straighten her blouse and skirt, "I don't do this kind of thing."

Abby pouted, staying seated on her knees, "I thought you wanted this. I seem to recall a certain special agent saying that they needed me. I thought it was you, but I guess I was wrong."

Kate looked around nervously before leaning down towards Abby. "You were not wrong," Kate whispered to her, "but I can't do, what we were about to do, here."

Abby's eyes lit up, "So you aren't just playing with me? You wanna do this."

Kate tugged on one of Abby's ponytails with a playful grin, "I think these are gonna come in handy."


End file.
